redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bram Wildlough
Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yes! First time I'm first! I'll tell you how to make a signature. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, see this? [[User:Mauran Axestripe|Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!,]] 03:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Then see the signature above that? Ignore the time. Copy, paste that in the next heading I'll give you, change my name to yours, Change Barkstripe2 to whatever image you want. Try an otter. Have a look at fan art for images. change teal to another colour if you wish, Sambrook has a llist of working ones. Change Talk to me! To another message if you want. Copy your sig, go to the more button at the top of the page, My Preferences, go down to the signature box, backspace whatever's there, paste your sig, click Raw Signature box, save. OK? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:38, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Make your sig here Bram Wildlough Talk to me! helloBram Wildlough Talk! 03:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yay, a Wildlough Sweet ,another otter If you got other any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Death Knight: Part Two | Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance You can also ask me Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Mauran. Now, Just for color preferences for your signature and other details Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :10) something I usually forget to say is If you want your picture bigger increase the pixel size (Type in a new, larger number) I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Thanks Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook the Otter! You know Mauran Axestripe also helped. Oh and thanks for the color list.Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You know, Bram, Rhulains were always Wildloughs. So you and Zaran must be relations! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Any time :D Its no problem at all, and I know that Mauran helped you, I was mainly posting this for color schemes. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) (Any ways, your welcome!) Hello, Bram An' Welcome to Redwall Abbey! I'm, depending on which timeline, Either Fenna Galedeep or Taryn the Wanderer. Would you do me a favor and check out my stories? they are: Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest I hope you like! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Redwall Books Please note that I have only read Lord Brocktree so I don't know much about Redwall.Bram Wildlough Talk! 09:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Oh who cares, Bram! You have me to thank lol. And all of us are here to support each other. Ask Sambrook, Zaran, Shieldmaiden and me, even though I'm fairly new myself. :) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 09:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sambrook's Pics If you want to get a picture done, ask Sambrook, he's the otter. I'm getting one done myself. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Alo Bram Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Just ask if you have any questions. I heard that you only have Lord Brocktree (book)? If you go to Amazon.com (this link right here) http://www.amazon.com you'll find all the books, good prices too. =D See ya 'round! Charie Swordmaid Chat! 03:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC)